Today the YouTube website (www.youtube.com) and the Dodgeball website (www.dodgeball.com) each provide a specific type of social networking service. For instance, the YouTube service enables people to post user generated content (e.g., photos, video) which can be downloaded and viewed by other people on a fixed computer. And, the Dodgeball service enables people to use their mobile phones to send text messages via the Dodgeball website which can inform other people (known as their “friends” or “crushes”) of their current location. However, YouTube's service is limited to video sharing on a fixed computer and is not enabled for the mobile market. And, Dodgeball's service is dependent on a user's manual SMS registration with Dodgeball's website and does not provide a link so people can post and share their user generated content (e.g., photos, video). Plus, YouTube's service and Dodgeball's service do not rely on IMS to enable people to use their mobile terminal to post and send their user generated content (e.g., photos, video) to other people who can then view the user generated content on their mobile terminals. Thus, there has been and is a need for a new service that can leverage an IP (and in particular IMS) mobile network and a fixed network to provide a next generation social networking experience (which includes real-time communication and content sharing) to users of mobile terminals. This need and other needs are satisfied by the present invention.